Next Time Won't You Sing With Me
by akurosa
Summary: The Straw Hats' ABCs. Short stories, all Luffy-centric with crew member interactions and sometimes, with Ace. Mostly fluff and no pairings.
1. Ace, Babysitting, Canad

_This is just a try, and tell me if you think it's worth continuing. Each chapter will have three random one shots for each letter in the alphabet. So the next chapter would be of anything that starts with D,E and F. Suggestions are welcomed! _

**A is for Ace, ****the greatest big brother in the world**

Ace first stirs when he feels the rush of wind entering the room as the door opens. The soft padding of the footsteps are somehow comforting even in his sleep and Ace is about to slid back into oblivious bliss when he hears the sniffles. His big brother radar is sparked awake and he stumbles out of his covers-and nearly trips on the figure standing beside his bed.

Ace blinks the sleep out of his eyes as he takes in a barefoot, pillow hugging baby brother. Luffy's big brown eyes are large and his lower lip is trembling as he takes an uncertain step forward.

"Ace." Luffy says the same way a child would plead _make it all go away_.

Ace instantly scoops his little brother off the floor and into his arms. In answer, Luffy buries his face in the crook of his brother's neck, not caring that he is too big for Ace to hold him and his brother has dragged him on the bed so they are a bundle of tangled arms and legs. Luffy sighs in relief because the big black monsters under his bed won't dare come out because he is with Ace and his big brother will protect him from everything.

Ace tucks his little brother in with the hand Luffy isn't gripping like a lifeline and his attention slides to the baby-fat pudgy face when he feels the gaze.

Portgas D. Ace is only eleven years old but he thinks he might have to die to live up to the look in his baby brother's eyes.

**B is for Baby sitting,** **the act of looking after and taking responsibility of idiots whether you like it or not**

Nami couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Actually, the past ages she'd been on this ship had her honed better than that-she could believe. What she couldn't believe was that they were _still_ having this conversation. She wished it would end.

Just like how she wished for world domination of all banks and treasure boxes alike. Like how she wished for a magic treasure box that would refill itself of all the gold in the world every other minute.

In other words, it so wasn't happening.

"Na-mi," All the whine and pout and accusation in the world suddenly settled itself in those two syllables. Nami winced and Luffy whined. "_Do_ something."

And so Nami looked helplessly back and forth between the little boy who was still sniffling to the not-so-little pirate who had to pick this moment, this day to want to eat the last left meat flavored cotton candy(and no, Nami had no idea who the hell made that stuff but that person was going to pay). Normally she'd smack Luffy and offer the little boy the sweets or the other way around, depending on her mood, but today she was in a stalemate. Because today wasn't any other day. Today was Children's day. It was the day the little suckers got what they want whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

But more importantly, it was also Luffy's birthday.

"Zoro," Nami turned to the swordsman who hadn't said a word throughout the whole confrontation. Her eyes pleaded a solution.

"It is Luffy's birthday," Zoro pointed out, forever his captain's abettor.

Yet it was also Children's day and Nami had her fair share of being spoiled rotten by Bellmere and Nojiko on this day. It felt wrong to deny the brats their turn.

But then again, Luffy had those large dewy eyes turned to her and she knew if she took the sweet away from him, she'd feel like she killed a bunny.

"Well Luffy," Nami started desperately, wringing her hands. "You could always share?"

Luffy stared at her like she was speaking another language.

Zoro laughed like a madman in the background.

**C is for Canard, and rumors that start from places closer than you think**

"Did'ja hear? Roronoa Zoro became a pirate!"

At the not so hushed exclamation, the man in the dark cloak looked up from his drink. He had heard about it alright, and he wondered what the others thought of it. He took another gulp of his drink before leaning into one hand, tilting his head so he could see the large bearded man on the other side of the bar.

The bearded man noticed the stranger's interest and it only encouraged him to speak louder.

"He turned against Marines and beat 'em in their own backyard! M'newphew who lives around there told me so it has to be true!"

"But why would he do that?" An older man, feeling rather cross at the attention being focused to one person pointed out. "If he's as strong as the rumors say he is, there ain't a single damn reason he should stick on anybody's side."

The question seemed to be exactly what the bearded man was waiting for. He motioned for the others to come closer, but his voice was carried down to the other side of the room.

"I met a fella today and he seemed to know an awful lot, but according to him..." The man paused significantly, as several men let out excited snorts. The cloaked man by the bar too, was eerily still, wondering. The bearded man slammed his fist on the table as he finished proudly.

"Roronoa Zoro's half robot! He needed someone to give him his oil on time!"

The entire bar was silent during the few moments the words sunk in. When they finally did, the room exploded of all kinds of exclamations and profanities but the cloaked man had already paid for his drink and was gliding up the stairs. With the manner of someone with utmost determination he roamed down the halls before finding the room he was looking for. With the excited shouts still ringing in his ears(_But how's that possible? Then does he not eat? The fella said he still poops!_), the cloaked figure kicked open the door.

"Luffy," The cloaked figure, AKA Roronoa Zoro, snarled. "_What the hell have you been telling these people?" _

Monkey D Luffy swallowed the last of the dessert he had sneaked from the kitchens and grinned at the first nakama he'd recruited so far.

"Because Zoro, robots are so _cool_."


	2. Dog, Eleutheromania, Foe

_The time line is different for each scene, but hopefully it's self-explanatory. Thanks alice106th for the review! And I will get back to those whose wonderful reviews I haven't been able to reply to yet. Terrible headache. Eleutheromania means 'a maniac desire for freedom' according to the dictionary. And thanks to everybody for the ideas!_

**D is for Dog, like the scruffy looking thing that sneaked onto Going Merry. **

"Hey little buddy, whatcha doing in here?"

"Ruff."

"Yea, I suppose you're smart to stay out of sight right now because Nami's all pissed about finding you a day after we left the port. Now we have to go back the way we came and give you back. I wanted to keep you, but I guess someone might be missing you back home."

"Ruff?"

"Me? I'm still looking for my straw hat! It's weird! I woke up this morning and it had disappeared! I don't know why, 'cause it never happened before but I guess it fell under something in our room during the night. I don't know where but I'm sure it's here somewhere!"

"Ruff!"

"Oh, but Zoro thinks you took it. I know, can you believe it?"

"R-ruff?"

"Zoro said since this never happened before, you're the only possible culprit. Zoro can be suspicious like that sometimes, but he's a good guy when you get to know him so don't mind him too much. Don't worry, I told him there's no way you could have taken it."

"…."

"Because, that's a really special hat and if anybody took it, even you, I'd be really really angry."

"…."

"Angry enough that I'd let Sanji fillet you! Shishi, he's been going on how to cook you 'cause he's really mad that you surprised him into breaking a dish yesterday."

"…."

"Shishishishi-Oops, I think Sanji's done with lunch! I'll be back doggie!"

Two hours of lunch later

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND MY HAT! IT WAS ON MY BED ALL THIS TIME! But has anyone seen the doggie?"

**E stands for Eleutheromania, because sometimes Luffy is afraid**

Luffy gasps awake, drenched in his own sweat and twists out from his bed. He scrapes his hands and knees while he scrambles across the room in frenzy and throws himself through the door. He drops to his elbows and buries his face into the grass and dirt but it doesn't ease the sobs that build up in his chest and burst out in ragged gulps.

It has been two years, and he can forgive himself for his brother's death. Yet he still can't stop the nightmares that plague his sleep of dungeon halls that have no end and cramped prison cells that have no escape, the places he imagines his brother had had to suffer in till his execution. The imprisonment, in Luffy's mind, is just as much a sin as the execution; men like his brother aren't meant to have their souls tethered down like some common animal. They are meant to be free.

(_But Ace had been caught and his wings had been clipped and Luffy hadn't been able to catch his brother when he fell. It makes him wonder. It makes him fear._)

The dreams of cold unrelenting stone floors are so vivid that Luffy has to dig his fingers into the soft dirt to remind himself that he is on Thousand Sunny. The clutches of the keyless chains bounding him to the wall of a door-less cell feels so real that Luffy forces his eyes open and takes in the sight of the his ship, floating along the school of fish to remind him-he is free. He is on Thousand Sunny with his crew and he is going to the island in the seas because he wants to. Because he chooses to do so. Because he is free to do so.

(_In exchange, he must be strong enought to endure it all.)_

The second attempt of a deep breath comes out choked and Luffy curls into himself, wrapping his arms around his face.

He falls asleep listening to his own battered breathing.

(_Hours later, he wakes up with a start to the even breathing and occasional snoring that aren't his. All eight crew mates have abandoned their beds to join him on the grassy deck. They have snuggled around him, forming a comforting and shielding circle of tangled limbs. For the longest time, he stares at their slumbering forms in surprise then wonder then love and love and love._)

**F stands for Foes, something Vivi does not want to become**

"Luffy!"

It is in the midst of a battle with deafening explosions of cannons going off, yet Vivi twists around just like the other four members of the Straw Hat crew. That note of surprise from their stoic swordsman cannot be a good thing.

The sight that greets them, a limp Luffy on their deck trapped under the enemy's sea stone net, has the effect of making five out of four remaining Straw Hat Crew members freeze simultaneously. The last crew member doesn't dare to stop, doesn't dare to risk it and slips between his opponents with a hint of urgency he shows only in his lack of mercy; he slits their throats with deadly precision and that keeps them down.

Vivi fights almost mechanically because her gaze is strained on her friend who is in grave danger-and Mr. Bushido who has approached his fallen captain.

The Lieutenant obviously notices as well, and he must see something in the advancing pirate's face because the proud grin on his features drip away. Zoro pounces and the marine raises his own sword barely in time but the sheer intensity of the attack throws the lieutenant off his feet. The officer rolls back to his feet but Zoro has already pulled the net off and the full crew is back into play.

After they have successfully escaped from the Marines, the crew go back to their normal duties and enjoy the afternoon. Vivi however, fingers her drink as she watches at the sleeping swordsman. Nami has noticed this but she says nothing and waits.

"I'm glad I'm not Mr. Bushido's enemy," Vivi finally says, but Nami surprises her. Nami has been expecting this; it is the first time Vivi and they have fought side by side.

"Better Zoro's than Luffy's," Nami grins. "Because when it comes to our safety, Zoro_'_s actually the _nice_ one."

(_It isn't until the sandstorm erupts and the man who tried to tear her country apart flies into the sky that Vivi really understands)_


	3. Gun, Hesitation, Ignorance

**G is for Gun, like the one Luffy has pointed at Zoro's head**

The pressed cold against forehead is what stirs Zoro out of sleep. He finds his captain standing before him, his straw hat rim pulled low enough to cover his eyes. Quickly, Zoro's gaze darts to the hand that is outstretched towards him, the one that is holding a gun at his head.

"I wanted to keep you out of it," Luffy's words are low and strangely suppressed, lacking their usual cheerful bounce. Luffy raises his head and the dark brown eyes are grave. "Sorry Zoro."

Luffy pulls the trigger.

"...Having fun?"

Thirty seconds of silence later, Zoro finally asks with a raised eyebrow. Despite the water that is dripping from his hair and down his chin he manages to look annoyed and threatening.

Luffy grins and crouches down between his friend's stretched legs.

"I wanted to keep Zoro out of it, since it was your nap time," Luffy explains, waving Franky's newest invention; a water gun that could shoot from a varying range of three inches to twelve feet. "But it's no fun alone."

Luffy flips the gun and neatly catches it by its muzzle. He offers the water gun, handle first to his first mate.

"Join me?" Luffy asks, with an impossibly wide grin.

Zoro glances behind Luffy, where Usopp and Chopper are hiding very obviously behind the ship masts, each holding identical water guns. The swordsman sighs and takes the offered hand.

"Aye aye captain."

**H is for Hesitation, what Luffy learns he can never afford. **

When Zoro, battered and bleeding and dangerous, jolts back to conscious with his hand automatically finding the hilt of his sword then promptly closes his eyes upon finding Chopper beside him, the sheer trust in that gesture is so overwhelming that it almost hurts. And Chopper wants nothing more than to give Zoro the sleep he so obviously wants and more obviously can't fight. However the wound in his shoulder is gaping and the crash to Zoro's head when he hit the deck was vicious and Chopper can't take chances.

So he silently turns to Luffy who's been standing behind him. Because he needs Zoro awake and he long ago learned that he can plead, cajole, even threaten the swordsman but all it ever takes Luffy is one word. The captain kneels beside his friend as he gently calls.

"Zoro."

Chopper watches Zoro's head whip back up, the steel eyes back to almost crystal focus.

"S'wrong?" Zoro demands, obviously hearing something wrong, oblivious to the very wrong slur in his own words. .

"I need you awake," Luffy informs him cheerfully but the suspicion in Zoro's gaze remains. "Chopper says so."

When he realizes Luffy isn't going to clarify, Zoro's gaze slides to the reindeer who is discarding the bloody gauzes. The swordsman looks mildly surprised.

"M'hurt?"

The captain recoils for a fraction of a second against the memory-_the flash of five inch sea monster fangs and surprise and closing his eyes despite himself and anticipating pain and the pain never coming and being relieved until realizing _why_ and nonononono-_that steps into his eyes and back out. Injured and semi-conscious Zoro may be but he doesn't miss the misery. His eyes narrow in question.

His captain's answer is quiet and painful.

"I wasn't strong enough."

**I is for Ignorance, which can be bliss.**

Robin has eliminated exactly 27 pirate hunters for her crew. As far as she is concerned, every single hunter had it coming. Nobody stalks the Straw Hat Crew's captain or any member of the crew without certain consequences that may or may not include broken necks.

Of course, Luffy has no idea. He would never allow it, never ask for it and Robin thinks that's exactly why she doesn't mind doing it for him. The rest of the crew is oblivious as well, save Zoro and that fails to be a problem. The swordsman doesn't stop her and she doesn't stop him. They have a mutual understanding that they must protect what they must protect by doing what must be done. He does however, try to get to the pirate hunters before she does because he is too much his captain's first mate and prefers to avoid blood-shed with equally effective threats. Robin, on the other hand, is too world weary and suspicious to let anybody on their tail live.

So now, when a local pirate hunter decides to lurk in the shadows behind them and Zoro slows his pace to fall behind the crew, the archeologist knows what he has in mind. She beats him to it however, and only Chopper stiffens at the distant sound of someone's bone snapping to fall into a lifeless huddle on the ground.

"Is something wrong, Doctor-san?" Robin asks with a smile, never breaking her stride as flower petals dissolve from a dead man's shoulders twelve feet behind them.

"I thought..." Chopper's ears have turned like his gaze. Yet when his wide eyes slide to Robin's face he smiles in reassurance."Never mind."

Chopper falls in step with her so her slender hand falls on his back. He twists his neck back to look at her as he chirps in earnest.

"It's nothing Robin! You don't have to worry."

Robin has eliminated exactly 28 pirate hunters for her crew and she knows this is only be the beginning. One day, her past will catch up with her present and she will be forced to give up her future in exchange because giving up _people_ is no longer an option. Her enemies can shatter _her_ dreams, steal _her_ freedom but she will never let them lay a finger on _them_, not for her life, not for the world_._

(_"You don't care that you would resurrect the weapon and the world would be destroyed?"  
>Her answer is strong and fierce and later it will make her friends cry.<br>"I don't care."_)

Her slender fingers move up to rest between Chopper's shoulder blades and she can feel the steady beat of a strong, innocent heart. Robin smiles.

"Thank you Doctor-san."

They are oblivious of how far she has gone-and is willing to go-for them, and she only hopes it'll stay that way.

(_When the five dotted flag brightly dies against the sky, Robin is left to wonder who the ignorant one had been all along._)


	4. Jewels, Knives&Katanas, Lion&Lamb

_I think I pasted the point of being cryptic with this one...K and L are probably impossible to understand. K is about how I noticed, in the important moments (like in Strong World) Zoro will cover for Luffy by blocking the blades. L is reference to the quote 'The lion shall lie down with the lamb' though I know that's a misquote. Either way, hopefully you'll enjoy. _

**J is for Jewels and Gems, things that can shine even without light.**

Jewels and gems are a multitude of swirling colors, sometimes deep and rich sometimes clear and bright but always breathtaking. They can be put in the darkest treasure boxes, the dullest cases and still they will shine and everything else becomes brighter as well.

Jewels and jems equal money and one orange headed thief has learned early in her life that money is another word for power. Power is what holds the threats of pain and death hanging above her head and money is the single route to escape, her only shield she has as she stands to protect her loved.

Jewels and gems are everything she could possibly need and all she knows she wants.

But then she finds three idiots, sunny smiles and crazy dreams. With them, the sky always seems brighter and Nami doesn't understand why.

**K is for Katanas and Knives and other blades that Luffy hesitates to dodge**

One of the first things Rayleigh noticed was that Luffy had slower reaction time to certain threats than others. When Rayleigh asked about it, Luffy stared at him blankly and so the older man left it at that. Instead, he made sure to inforce the importance of jumping or ducking whenever a blade came his way because blades were best avoided not blocked-especially for Luffy. Higher marine officials often used sea stone coated weapons which spelled disaster for Devil Fruit users.

Luffy never truly stopped however, always stilling a split second longer than he should before finally and somewhat reluctantly acknowledging the need to duck the enemy blades aimed for his neck.

Rayleigh called it a habit, and a bad one at that. Deep inside however, he knew it would be the one lesson that would never be learned. Or rather, two years would never be enough to unlearn.

(_Afterall it is twenty two years later and Rayleigh still sometimes thinks his captain will join the fight.) _

**L is for a Lion and a Lamb, two friends who never met**

"Franky, you sure you don't want to show them the ship yourself?"

Iceburg asked as he approached his old friend. Hours ago, the last adjustments had been made and the ship had been declared finished. It was a proud sight; Iceburg's heart swelled with pride at the grand ship he helped make.

_This ship is going to sail to the end of the world_, Iceburg couldn't help the fleeting thought before he sat before the ship and beside his friend. The cyborg didn't even stir; He hadn't taken his eyes off his creation after asking Iceburg to give the straw hat crew their ship in his place.

"No."

There were a thousands of reasons said in the word, and all of them were lies but Iceburg said nothing.

"...Why'd you make the figurehead a lion?"

He asked instead and there was unspoken understanding Franky didn't think he deserved.

"...Baka-burg," The insult was muttered with gruff affection. "Tell them it's because the lion is the king of animals, perfect for a crew who sails with the 'king of the seas'."

"Alright," Iceburg looked at the petal maned lion as he wondered. "But you didn't answer my question."

The cyborg looked at his friend for the first time, and Iceburg was surprised to see the sheepish grin.

"I didn't want the lamb to lie down alone."


	5. Monsters, Names

_M and N first, O P Q will come up in the next chapter so sorry. This chapter is vague and figurative like always, please use your imagination! :)_

**M is for Monsters, what nobody lives to see**

You look at the three pirates looming before you, their eyes glowing in vicious fury and you take a step back.

You hadn't known that the walking furball was one of theirs-a sad bunch of pirates you've never heard of. You hadn't known and you'd thought that the hat was hilarious and you'd taken advantage of the fact that as long as you threatened to kill the kitten you'd found in the alley, the furball didn't dare fight back.

The back of your foot bumps into the alley wall, and you press yourself against it with your hands held up defensively. Behind the three pirates, you can see three more pirates huddled protectively around their battered comrade-but the pirate with katanas slides into your line of sight.

"I-I thought he was just a stray," Your eyes dart from the swordsman to the black haired woman and finally rest on the pirate in the middle. The lanky kid with a straw hat. "I-I didn't mean anything, I swear."

"His name's Chopper," The straw hat pirate murmurs softly. "He's our friend."

The brim of the straw hat is pushed up, and dark brown eyes meet yours.

(_You remember stories of monsters, of terrifying creatures that rest at the bottom of the darkest seas, rising only to meet the moon and leaving destruction in its wake. They reduce ships into bits of wood and the few survivors scream in their sleep of savage roars and glinting scales. _

_Yet the monsters that should really be feared are the ones nobody's heard of. The ones that don't have stories. The ones that don't _leave_ stories. _

_Because real monsters don't tear apart. They swallow whole._)

**N is for Names which are usually all Luffy needs to say**

Luffy stretched his arms before jumping off Sunny's figurehead and landing neatly on the deck. He padded over to his navigator who had several maps scattered across the round table. Nami was absentmindly running her finger along her white quill when Luffy's shadow fell onto her maps.

"Nami?"

"Only one," Nami raised a hand to shoo him, as she continued without even looking up."I swear you take more than one Luffy, the marines will never find your body."

Luffy grinned in thanks and bounded to the bushes that held several ripe tangerines, to pluck exactly one off. He paused for a moment, but was sure the one he had was the biggest and turned to charge into the kitchen.

"SANJI!"

Luffy proudly waved the fruit in his cook's face. Sanji who had just finished washing the dishes, sighed.

"Nami-san is not just beautiful, she is merciful and compassionate to bestoy on you this fruit," Sanji hummed as he fastoned his apron on again and recieved the tangerine-beginning to make his special tangerine ice cream. "I should once again, prove to her my undying love by making something special this lunch-though nothing could be as perfect as she is, sitting with the winds carressing her hair and..."

The devil fruit user left the cook to his devices because it always took at least thirty minutes so that meant he had just enough time to find out what Usopp was doing. The sniper was in his room, poring over his chemistry set and Luffy frowned. Usopp was making a new weapon, which meant Luffy wasn't allowed two feet within his friend.

"U-sopp," Luffy shuffled by the door as he whined, but Usopp raised a finger in warning.

"I get that you're bored but not now Luffy! Right now, Usopp-sama is in the middle of making a taste bomb that at first tastes sweet then turns sour! Let's go pick on Zoro when I'm done, but you have to wait at least an hour!"

With that, Luffy left their rooms and turned to his last hope with a pout. He threw himself across his sleeping swordsman's stomach, and didn't budge even when the other pirate choked in surprise. Recovering from his sprawl, Zoro reached over and smacked the rubber pirate's head as he cursed.

"Luffy! You bastard, what the hell was that for!"

Luffy flipped to his back, turning Zoro's entire stomach into his pillow. He frowned into the sky.

"But Zo-ro..."

The swordsman, who had himself propped up on his elbows, snorted.

"Don't come after me just because Usopp's busy. Besides, if Usopp's too busy, it means you won't have to share."

Luffy tilted his head as he considered his friend's point-before breaking into a smile.

(None of them wonder-the Straw Hats are dense like this.)


	6. Offguard, Peace

_School life is making it impossible to write, but I don't want to put this on hiatus, so I'll update as many as I can, whenever I can instead. Enjoy. _

**O is for Off-guard, the rare moments they leave themselves bare**

On some evenings, Luffy suddenly declares that dinner should be barbeque. Sanji easily complies, and Zoro and Franky help move the beer and table to the deck. Usopp and Chopper move the dishes while Nami and Robin set the tables. Brook is no fool-afterall a foggy night is not the usual weather people decide to party all night-but he is always unable to stop them and just stares. Then he picks up his violin and plays a piece that starts out wisful and lonely only to become a fire of notes that sound like sunshine-and dedicates it to them.

When Nami finds Robin fingering the maps she left in their room, the navigator disappears into their ship's library. Two days later she comes back out with a single map of an island that exists barely in books and mostly in one archeologist's memories. Robin looks from the neatly written five lettered name to her sleep deprived, exhausted friend, and suddenly, Robin looks so very _young_.

After another nameless yet fierce battle, Zoro is left with numerous scars and a fever that raises alarms in any doctor worth their salt. They talk of delusions and hallucinations and disorientation. But Luffy knows its something more when his friend opens his eyes and pleads to him not to go near stairs, so he nods and promises and never mentions it again.

**P is for Peace which is always a relative concept**

It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny.

"LUFFY! I KNOW YOU TOOK THE PLATES OF CHOCOLATE TRUFFLES AND BLUEBERRY PASTRIES! BRING THEM AND YOUR WORTHLESS ASS BACK HERE! RIGHT! NOW!"

Normal would usually mean peaceful but peaceful did not always mean quiet. At least not on Thousand Sunny.

Sanji stormed out of the kitchen with daggers in his eyes. If they'd been on Going Merry, he would have headed straight for the deck. Now, he didn't need to look at the deck to know his captain wouldn't be there. Sanji gritted his teeth in irritation as he eased a foot into the knot of the rope ladder. Damn the rope, he couldn't stomp. He wanted to stomp. He deserved to stomp because the damn monkey had taken the damn snacks damn _again_.

He shoved the door of the crow's nest open and found who he was looking for.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sanji glared at the swordsman."Where. Is. He."

To his credit, Zoro did not pretend to not know who Sanji was referring to.

"Like I care," Zoro grumbled as he turned to grab another weight that was resting beside the wall. Sanji's eyes narrowed dangerously; one part of his mind hung to the fact that Zoro refused to meet his gaze which was a sure sign of guilt, while the other part of his mind processed the equipment and the bulks that were equipments hidden under covers, trying to find possible hiding places for rubber idiots and plates full of sweets.

"As if you don't," Sanji hissed as he threw a kick which Zoro had to twist backwards to dodge. Despite the ferocity of the spar, Sanji and Zoro both landed lightly back on their feet, careful not to disturb or damage the new ship in any way. "Something heavy on your conscious shitty swordsman? Why can't you look me in the eye like a man?"

Sanji watched with satisfaction as his taunt sank in and the swordsman instantly stiffen. Friends really were your worst enemy, Sanji grinned inwardly, because friends knew exactly where it hurt the most best and even if they mercilessly poked it, you weren't allowed to kill them.

"I _don't_ _know_," Zoro snarled again, finally meeting the cook's gaze and it was intense and sincere and Sanji didn't believe him for a second.

"Yeah right-"

"Sanji-kun! Can you help me move this?" Nami's urgent call from below broke into their heated argument, and Sanji instantly turned around, shouting his beautiful Nami-san's name; beautiful women in distress were always more important than handling these brainless idiots. He left without turning back.

Disgruntled, Zoro watched the cook prance back down before confirming.

"He's gone."

Luffy crawled from under the covers Zoro was standing infront of and settled down, devouring the sweets he sucessfully acquired. The ex-pirate hunter stared at his friend in annoyance-his feet still burning with friction from when he dodged shitty cook's kicks-and threw himself beside his captain like a sulky child.

"Remind me why the hell I keep helping you."

Luffy wordlessly passed the can of beer he snuck along. Zoro grinned.

"Oh yeah."


	7. Quotes, Rescue Mission

_It's Chuseok, one of the biggest national holidays in Korea. Here is this chapter as a celebration. _

**Q is for Quote, the Quote of the day which is-**

"_I don't know what the hell I did to deserve any of you_!" An twelve year old Nami screams at the leering mermen in fury, in her hands are a limp leather string and three dark blue beads-the remainders of what was supposed to be Nojiko's next birthday present. The beads of the broken bracelet are no jewels, worth nothing more than the shells scattered around any beach to the mermen but Nami had _made _the bracelet and she'd been stupid enough to _leave it alone in her room _for five minutes and that had been reason enough for _them _to _destroy _it.

"I hate you all!" Nami throws the remains of the beads to where the mermen are lazily bathing in the sun before turning around and running up the stairs to her room. She slams the door shut and crawls under her desk and when she curls into a tight ball-she bursts into tears.

Because her bracelet may have been small and stupid but still, it was _special._

_Six years later_

"Um... Nami?"

The navigator looks up from her book to answer her captain. Her eyes narrow dangerously.

"Luffy? Why are you hiding behind Zoro?"

Her sharp question is like a whip and both pirates glance at each other uneasily, having a silent but urgent conversation. The only part Nami understands is the last part, when Zoro jerks his chin in the general direction of where Nami is-a non-verbal yet clear _get it over_ _with_. Luffy complies, but only after slinking further behind his friend so the only thing visible to Nami is the hand sticking out ridiciously from behind Zoro's back.

The navigator glances down to the offering. Her eyes widen when she realizes it is a broken twig, probably from her orange bushes, that is resting on Luffy's outstretched palm.

"...We're uh," Zoro scratches his head as he offers warily. "We're-_quit shoving Luffy_-uh, sorry."

"We didn't mean for it to happen! Honest!" Luffy pipes up from somewhere behind the swordsman. "We really didn't mean to bump into the bush and hurt it!"

"Yea, it just... " The to-be-World's-greatest-swordsman finishes lamely. "Happened."

Luffy's head peeps up above Zoro's shoulder as he nods furiously in agreement. Their explanation of the twig's fate is apparently finished and, standing warily out of arm's length, they stare at her in silence as they await her wrath.

Instead, Nami looks at the earnest apology in one and the not-so-quite-nonchalant nervousness in the other to the ridiculously small twig in question and wonders out loud.

"What the hell did I do to deserve any of you?"

(_Because it's small and stupid but they understand that it's _special _and that's all she ever asked for_.)

**R is for a Rescue Mission, one where the boys have some fun for once. **

"This is Great-Nose in position, Blue-Nose do you copy, over."

"Loud and clear Long-I mean Great-Nose. But can I ask a question, over."

"Affirm, over."

"What is our objective of this rescue mission over."

"Our captain has been sneaking into the kitchen during the night to have night snacks, over."

"Oh, so we're rescuing Luffy from getting in trouble? Um, over."

"Negative soldier, we're rescuing our refrigerator, and hopefully our breakfast too, over."

"Will you two get a move on? Luffy's probably devouring everything by the second!"

"Blue-Nose, watch your six. You have an angry Swirly-Eyebrows-_OW!" _

"Uso-I mean, Great-Nose? Are you okay? Over?"

"..."

"Usopp? Usopp?"

"...Long-Nose has been taken out of action. This is Sexy-Cook taking over. Blue-Nose, are you in position, over."

"Um, affirm, over."

"Then I confirm Operation-It's-Probably-All-The-Damn-Moss-Head's-Fault is a go soldier. Blue-Nose, hold your position while I go kick some rubber ass. Over and out."


	8. Shame and Sanity, Touch

_You realize you should start writing again when you forget the spelling of their names :( As always, no shipping is intended, even in T. _

**S is for Sanity and Shame, or rather the lack of. **

"Shanks, what's dig-nee-tee?"

Shanks followed the tug of his sleeve and found a round eyed five year old clutching his shirt.

"Why'd you ask that Luffy?" The pirate scooped the kid up and sat him on the stool beside him. Luffy, who had been frowning that he could help himself up the chair being the big boy he was, perked at the question.

"I heard Makino talking and she said pirates got no..." His brow's met as he struggled with the word. "Deeg-ni-tee."

"Oh," Shanks wondered.

"She was talking about the lady you were talking to yesterday," Luffy added helpfully. "Makino said she was old enough to be your mom."

"_Oh._"

Bouts of snickers exploded from around the bar as the Red Hair crew members remembered the previous night and their drunk captain. Said captain only titled his head with a wide grin blossoming on his features.

"Nah, Makino-san's got it wrong," Shanks messed the mop of soft black hair as he motioned for a glass of milk for his small friend. "We pirates got plenty of dignity. We just haven't got any..Uh.."

"Shame?" A new voice supplied dryly and only Luffy looked up to see it that it was Ben. The first mate slid into the empty seat with a grin to answer the five-year-old's. Shanks scratched his head.

"I was thinking of sanity."

"Yea," Ben snorted as he raised his share of beer in saulte, an action the rest of the crew plus one five year old followed. He grinned wryly at his captain. "That too."

Listening to the explosions of cheers and curses and chuckles, Luffy grinned; a pirate's life sounded great.

**T is for Touch, the one they need to get the message through.**

Brook wakes up with a cry, the chill of endless fog and lonliness stopping a heart he doesn't have and it's Usopp's firm grip on his shoulder that brings the warmth back.

(_Not alone)_

Another greasy, good-for-nothing loser has tried to lay his worthless fingers on precious and beautiful and perfect Nami-san and Sanji feels the blood rush into his head whereas his attention shifts to his feet. This isn't the place or time if they want to leave the island without alerting every marine in the area and most importantly, Nami knew something like this would happen and still ordered them to stay put. Therefore Franky blocks Sanji's view and drops a hand on his friend's shoulder, lightly so as not to hurt but meaningfully enough to warn.

(_Not now)_

They are sight-seeing through the city together and a bookstore, battered and old and finely clustered between two bigger, newer buildings catches Robin's eye. She turns to approach only to freeze when she hears the strangled noise from behind her. She swirls back, instantly ready to _destroy_ whoever dares to hurt her furry friend but finds only Chopper staring at her with a look of genuine fear and latent pain. Robin catches Chopper's desperate whisper _don't go Robin_, and guilt constricts her throat as she realizes what time he is thinking of. The archeologist turns her back firmly against the bookstore(_the world)_ and stands beside the frozen pirate. She says nothing to indicate she heard the plea but settles a hand between the reindeer's shoulder blades in promise.

(_Not again)_

Zoro hears the sharp intake, the sign of resigntition and his katana is raised to block the navigator's path before she is even standing up. She wants to argue, that this time, the enemy _really_ can't be won and they have no other choice and it wasn't all that bad because all they wanted was her navigator skills in exchange for _Luffy _but he raises an eyebrow and she falls silent. He rises, popping the katana out a few inches with his thumb and when he passes, his shoulders brush with hers. Nami bites down a sudden, impossible sob because that short nudge was intentional-everything Zoro does is-and fierce.

(_Never)_

Luffy turns his head from the figure head, and looks at each and every one of them in turn. The tips of his mouth curl towards the sky and his grin lightens their world and touches their soul in a way they would allow no one else to. They grin back at him and agree.

(_Forever)_


	9. Unasinous, Veterinarian

_Sorry for those I haven't replied to reviews yet! I promise I'll get to it as soon as I get some sleep and become a normally functioning being. Warnings for both U and V, shameless nonsense. Don't hate me._

**U is for unasinous which means being equally…..stupid.**

"Zoro, we're going to shrivel up and die here."

"Huh."

Usopp wiped the mud out of his eyes with his already muddy sleeve shirt as he very calmly pointed out.

"Zoro, we're going to be _stuck_ in this bottomless pit of mud for _days_ and _days_ and we're going to _starve_ and nobody knows where we are and _we are going to die!_"

Okay, maybe calm wasn't the right word.

"Usopp," Zoro grunted as he pulled his three swords out of the mud and balanced them across his lap. He had already settled down ages back because there was no use is wasting energy in trying to climb muddy, slippery walls. He didn't even look at his crew mate as he folded his arms. "Calm down. We' are not going to die."

The patient, almost bored, response was gone unnoticed by the sniper who paced around in tight circles.

"I should have never followed you, what was I thinking to follow you? But you seemed so confident but of course you're confident! You're Zoro! Oh my god, I should have known something was wrong when we passed that tree that I TOLD you we passed that tree THREE TIMES! We were just supposed to get some wood! And you!" Usopp swirled around to point a finger into his friend's direction. "YOU are supposed to be a badass swordsman! You should have super awesome senses that stop you from falling into these kinds of pit holes!"

"Hey, you were the one who walked right into it and dragged me down-"

"Andwe'vebeenhereforhoursnow!" Usopp hurried on quickly. "The sun is setting and we don't know where we are and how we're going to get back and nobody knows that we're missing and nobody'll ever be able to find us anyways because this is just a stupid place to get lost-even for you Zoro, there was a TRAIL to follow, what are you, _blind_?-and NOBODY will ever find us because, did I mention, this place is so stupidly remote and stupidly in the middle of anywhere and we are going to DIE because NOBODY WILL EVER FIND-"

"Usopp? Is that you?"

Both Usopp and Zoro looked up at the same time to greet the new voice. They found a tuff of black hair and a brown straw hat peeking from the violet sky above them.

"Luffy?" Usopp gaped.

"You're late," Zoro growled.

"Shishishi, I knew you'd be lost Zoro," Luffy laughed as he stretched his arm to pull up both his friends. Usopp scrambled out and didn't stop moving until he was at least a good two feet away from the pithole. "Nami said to find you guys. You're such an idiot Zoro, shishishi."

"Shut up," The swordsman growled good-naturedly as he threw mud in the general direction of his captain.

Usopp, noticing the sudden gleam in his captain's eyes, quickly intervened before it became a fully-fledged mud-fight.

"But Luffy, how'd you find us?"

_Because we were in a stupid hole in a stupid remote part of the forest that only Zoro would ever be able to find, _went unsaid but not unnoticed. Zoro scowled fiercely.

"Duh," Luffy cheerfully spat out mud as he continued. "Since Zoro got lost, I got lost too!"

**V is for, oh no you have to be kidding me. **

"You're a _what_?"

Sanji's strangled cry of surprise was enough to alert all members of the Straw Hat crew in the bar. Because first, that sort of high tone wasn't normal for anybody who shaved their face instead of their legs and second, the last time they had unconsciously checked on each other, Sanji had been talking to a woman and Sanji wasn't a man who raised his voice to a woman.

"I-I mean, not that there's anything _wrong_ with that," Sanji spluttered as he realized six pairs of eyes and one pair of eye sockets were focused in his direction. He mustered a smile as he kissed the elegant lady's hand before excusing himself. "I'm sorry, my friends are calling..."

When Sanji approached, the rest of the crew members were half rising from their seats-even Luffy had paused in his eating.

"Sanji?" Luffy asked, slowly and seriously, his eyes on his cook.

"We've got to get out of here before Chopper gets here," Sanji muttered tersely as he reached for Nami's coat to help her into it. Luffy nodded, instantly trusting his cook's judgement.

"We're leaving now," Luffy announced, and with that the remaining five members instantly abandoned their plates and drinks to stand.

"Sanji-kun," Nami asked as she slipped into her coat Sanji held up for her. Her voice was strong but her eyes shook with barely supressed worry. "What about Chopper? He's still shopping with Robin isn't he?"

"Probably Nami-san," Sanji hastened to reassure the navigator. "I just wanted to make sure we found Chopper somewhere else."

At that, the ex-pirate hunter stopped to stare at Sanji after glancing at the woman the cook had been flirting with, the one who still sat at the end of the bar alone.

"That woman," Zoro growled quietly. "Is she a threat?"

By the way his captain stilled, Luffy was also interested in the answer of that question and with the heavy weight of his captain's silence and his crew mates' question, Sanji knew he had no other choice.

"No,no, not in the way you think. She's not a threat to Chopper or the any of us, it'd just be damn awkward. And I don't know, maybe insulting? But mostly awkward, like really really awkward because I mean... It's just that... I,it-she-" The crew was rewarded with the rare sight of a flustered Sanji. Sanji took a deep breath before whispering helplessly.

"She said she's a _vet._"


	10. World, X

_W should be for writer's block... __It is set on when it was just Luffy and Zoro because I think there should be more of that time. X is for Vivi, because she's not my favorite character and I wanted to like her more. _

**W is for World, which sometimes just narrows down to good booze and the warmth at your back. **

Yesterday, they had to work for two days in compensation to the meal they couldn't pay for. And they did, or at least tried to until the owner finally decided that keeping the two of them in the kitchen was costing him much more than what they originally owed him and kicked them out under the condition to never come back again. In Zoro's defense, it was Luffy who kept breaking the dishes but then again, laughing like an idiot while Luffy attempted to juggle with delicate objects blind folded probably wasn't the appropriate reaction either. Yet all had turned out well and Luffy and Zoro had set off to their small boat and into the sea again.

Tomorrow they would probably dock on another island and do the same thing over again because neither of them had a single Beli to their name yet both of them had stomachs to feed.

And one day, in the distant future, Luffy would expand his crew and they'd have their own cook and accountant and the days of paying off meals with their labor would end. One day, they'd even have their own shipwright and musician and doctor and their ship would be noisy and vibrant and somewhat annoying and Luffy would be in the middle of it all, grinning.

Tonight though, all they have is their pitifully small ship and leftover booze, but the waves are calm and the moon is bright and as his captain's laughter echoes along the sky, Zoro decides the future can wait.

**X is for what they are, what Vivi misses. **

"Vivi-sama, the water is ready."

"Thank you Lira," The heir of the Alabasta throne briefly tore her gaze away from the newspaper to acknowledge the new presence. "I'll be there in a moment."

The plump, motherly maid noticed her charge's distraction however and approached with her hands on her hip.

"Really, Vivi-sama. You're not looking at the article of those pirates again are you? "

Guilty as charged, Vivi smiled as she held up the morning's newpaper that had the Straw Hat Pirate's reunion on the front page. Nobody had been able to approach the pirates enough to take a clear enough picture but the crew had met up again-that much was clear.

"They're pirates, Vivi-sama! And the captain of theirs, stirring up trouble everywhere he goes," Lira clucked her tongue disapprovingly; she was unaware of the bond between her princess and the pirates in question for she had only joined the household the previous year. She knew little of the pirates that sailed so far from her home country, and cared less.

"No, they are all incredible people Lira," Vivi corrected gently as she began to cut out the picture of her friends and their new ship. It was to be tucked between the pages of her scrap book, along with all the other articles about them. "And their captain especially, is a great man. When they come to our country, we will greet them with the grandest welcome Alabasta has to offer and their captain will be treated with only the finest."

Lira's eyes widened; her princess was not one to speak lightly.

"For a pirate? B-but _why_, Vivi-sama?"

Upon seeing the lines of genuine surprise sketched in the maid's face, the princess's features softened.

"Because I may be royal," Vivi explained with quiet pride. "But he will be king."


	11. Yes, Zoro

_Y is about Chopper, and his troubles between being **a** doctor and being the Straw Hat's doctor. _

_Z... I wanted closure since this is the last chapter for this series and I actually went to the beach and just stood there for a full hour just thinking because of this. I wanted a deep Luffy, struggling between the world's hostility towards Ace for being the son of the Pirate King, and his own memories and feelings towards Ace as a brother. Enjoy! This is my last chapter but if anybody has suggestions, prompts, ideas for one-shots, multichapters, AU, anything and everything, don't hesitate to tell me! I'm soso**so** bored. And always, love to everybody who reads and reviews and favs and alerts!_

**Y is for Yes, the answer Chopper must not give **

_Momento mori,_ was the first rule Chopper learned while growing up in the silent castles of Drum Island. _Remember mortality, _Dr. Kureha had never stopped warning him, and it was one of the hardest to heed because Dr. Kureha wasn't telling him to remember his _own_ mortality. It was the _others'_ mortality Chopper wasn't supposed to forget, the fact that some days, sometimes, no matter how skilled the doctor was, and how hard the doctor tried, some people couldn't be saved. Some people died.

_("Remember mortality, and accept that you cannot save them all Chopper. Or else, it will destroy you." _

_"Yes, Dr. Kureha.") _

Acceptance stood its hold against the guilt that dropped onto Chopper's slender shoulders the rare cases he did lose his patients(_the grey flecked falcon that had broken its wing and starved for too long for anything Chopper gave to help, the snow-white fox that died of a broken heart after losing its mate)_ if only barely. On the sleepless nights Chopper would whisper to himself under the cover of thick cotten blankets, until the words blurred into each other and were worn out around the edges, until they became an overused mantra he could murmur in his dreams.

Momento mori.

He couldn't save everybody and though that would never stop him from trying, it was the irrefutable, undeviating _truth _that he just _couldn't_.

And yet, that changed, _his_ truth changed, when he joined the Straw Hat crew.

Because Chopper may try hard to deny but in the face of blood and death and frantic shouts, the truth boils down to this: Luffy may slip and Zoro may fall but Chopper, he must always succeed. The games they play are dangerous and the stakes are impossibly high but all of them dance to the meticulous tune with the unwavering faith that if they miss a step, _Chopper will save_.

So now, in the face of blood and death and his captain's frantic shouts for his doctor, Chopper reminds Luffy their truth.

"Yes," Chopper meets his captain's silent gaze and answers fiercely. "'l'll save him."

(_One day he will meet Dr. Kureha and he will have to tell her what he did, does and will always do. She will be angry and he may be wrong but Chopper will not be sorry.)_

"Did'ja hear that Zoro? Chopper's here," Luffy pats his semi-conscious swordsman's uninjured stomach and the grin is blinding and the faith is unshakable. "You're safe."

(_Chopper will never be sorry._)

**Z is for Zoro. It just is. **

(_Luffy remembers Ace, standing before him with a hand outstretched, his back to the sun and the glare throwing shadows over Ace's grin. The light was too bright and Luffy was blinded. He closed his eyes._)

When a hand latched itself on Luffy's shoulder, despite his having been sleeping, Luffy did not lash out. He only opened his eyes and looked at his swordsman as if it were not in the dead of the night and the others were not snoring in their sleep. Luffy rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as the lean swordsman, never removing the firm grip on Luffy's shoulder, told him.

"I have shift in five."

It was an invitation, and Luffy accepted. He slid off his hammock and tucked his bundle of blanket and pillow under his arm, before trailing after Zoro to the crow's nest. Together, they relieved Chopper of his shift and settled down to face the windows. They needed no light tonight; the sky was clear and the moon was bright against the dark sky. Luffy gazed at it, hugging his blanket closer like a cape when he wondered outloud.

"You woke me."

"...You were going to have a nightmare," Zoro said a beat later. He had pulled his swords to his side and one, Kitetsu, was out of its sheath for the careful and fond attention Zoro reserved for his weapons.

At that answer, Luffy plucked his hat off his head and placed it between themselves and his gaze returned to the sky. He did not mind the wakening; if Zoro said so it must be true. However... The soft brushing of cloth against steel was what filled the night until Luffy admited.

"I was dreaming of Ace."

The slow movements from his left never paused, and Luffy was glad because he did not know if he could say this in silence. He wondered if that made him a coward.

"He was still alive," Luffy forced himself to continue instead. "He was just smiling and…"

Strangely enough, Luffy's nightmares were not of Ace's last moments, not of the blood and tears and _pride_. His nightmares were not nightmares at all, they are the moments of Ace as what he thought the world saw Ace to be; sunshine, laughter and fierce _love_.

"But they killed him," Luffy cannot understand. "They wanted him dead."

It wasn't that Luffy didn't know pirates were crimminals who most considered were better off dead. He always knew that was what a pirate's life was about; that there may be fame and fun but there would always be more enemies. Luffy could accept that. He could accept the fights and battle because it was just a sort of rule. Pirates against marines. The important part of this however was, that it was just that, pirates against marines. Luffy had friends in the marine, like Coby and Smoker and there even used to be his own grandfather, but Luffy didn't mind because friends were friends but pirates and marines were pirates and marines. To Luffy, they fought, not out of malice but out of duty towards each other. It wasn't specific, and it wasn't personal.

"They wanted _him_ dead."

But it became personal.

The world had wanted Ace dead, and it wasn't because they wanted pirates dead in general. They wanted, specifically, Portgas D. Ace, dead. The world singled him out and bated for his blood. And of course, Luffy would gladly take any and all risks to save Ace, yet, when it came down to the end, and he stood to shield Ace from the world's hate and spite, he couldn't help but think.

Why?

"They wanted Ace dead," Luffy looked down into his hands and protested softly. "But Zoro…"

He did not say that Ace was the one who dusted his knees when he fell, or the one he ran to when he had nightmares as a child. Luffy did not admit that Ace was one of the men he looked up to, always strived to catch up with. He did not, or at least tried not to, but what was left, the single, unshakable, absolute truth meant the same thing: "He's my brother."

Zoro slipped his sword back and straightened up. His reply was quiet and heartfelt.

"I know."

Luffy, clenched his fists and despite it, could not stop the trembling.

"Zoro," Luffy twisted around to look at his swordsman and there was raw anguish and pain laid bare. "He was my _brother_. "

Because the world could turn its back all it wanted to, Luffy would stand by his brother's side and he did. But this time, their enemies had hated Ace not for what he became or what he did, but for who he was and that, Luffy thought, that _hurt_. Ace was Ace, his big brother who ruffled his hair and watched his back, Ace was _Ace_-how could they not see? How could they not love? Instead, the world ripped Ace from his honor and tainted him in sins that were not his and Luffy was left struggling, _why?_

There was a horrible strangled shake in his captain's words, but Zoro did not flinch. He had long ago abandoned his swords for the single more important thing and watched over his captain, close enough to brush sleeves though he does not. When he finally spoke, Luffy looked up, borrowing the strength he lent. Zoro was, like always, unwavering, sure and strong as the blade he bore.

"Ace was born as a sin and he died as a pirate," Roronoa Zoro, one of the bravest men Luffy knew, reminded him. "But he lived like a man."

Zoro promised quietly.

"They may have killed him, but they can't take that away."

(_i__f Zoro said so it must be true_)

Zoro watched his words soak in, and when he heard the deep sigh-the sound of Luffy finally relaxing-Zoro stood to offer his captain a hand.

"C'mon captain. Let's raid the kitchen and piss ero-cook off."

Zoro's back was lit by the moon high in the sky, and though Luffy couldn't see it, he felt the ex-pirate hunter grinning. Luffy broke into a matching grin of his own and took the hand.

(_They too, shone, but like the moon; they did not blind. It meant Luffy would never have to__ turn away_.)


End file.
